1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine using a portable recording medium such as an IC card, and more specifically to a game machine designed for using a user-specific ID stored on the recording medium to identify a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game machine which is capable of recording a competition history against an opponent and skill data relating to a player character on a recording medium such as an IC card held by the player, for example, is described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 1996-332281. According to such a game device, using the data recorded in the recording medium enables the device to recognize an opponent player matched in the past and recall a competition score against that opponent player. Furthermore, an obtainable effect is that in every competition against the opponent player, it becomes possible to update the skill data and the competition history of the player character to increase the interest of the competition game. In addition, a communication game system which treats the data of a plurality of player characters as a single team to allow competition against other such teams or a CPU-controlled character and team is described, for example, in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-104649. This publication has disclosed a game system in which a file containing game data regarding each team is sent from each of a plurality of individual game terminal devices to a server and the competition between teams is simulated on the server. Moreover, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-008578 and International Publication Number WO2002/047780 disclose a competitive communication game system containing a team play, in which each of a plurality of players provides a recording medium which has recorded on it a variety of parameter data regarding game characters used by each player and a user-specific ID for making up a team to compete against a team of other players and a character and team operated by CPU control.